It used to be so Perfect
by octapollyrus
Summary: Edward never comes back...Bella and Jacob get married and have the all round perfect life... too bad all good things come to and end. OOC normal vampsand wolfies...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: What Happened?**

**BELLA POV **

It's been 18 years since Edward Cullen left me. I don't love him anymore, that's a solid fact; I spent two years convincing Jacob Black that I loved him, not Edward. Since he left I have gotten married, when I was 20, because me and Jake had been together for a year, I practically lived with him anyway. I've had twins since then, in the same year, Emma Rose Black and Charlie Dave Black. Charlie was named in honour of my father.

Charlie Sawn died a few months after Edward left, he had cancer. Jacob helped me through it though. We are both thirty six now, although Jacobs really only 17, because he doesn't age. I look pretty good for thirty six if I don't say so myself. We haven't told our children about the fact that their father is a werewolf and they might be werewolves too, we just don't think their ready for that kind of information.

Overall, life was great. I worked at Fork High as an English teacher and Jacob still has his garage. I walked into my office at school and saw a note on my desk;

'4 days to go my dearest rose.'

He called me rose, our little nick-name for me. He said I blush so much I should e permanently red, but it's a beautiful colour, a rose, he came to a conclusion.

4 days until our sixteenth wedding anniversary. He always takes them seriously, although I usually got the same things every year; four days = a love card/note, three days = servant for a day, two days = a picnic somewhere beautiful, one day = romantic dinner and an expensive piece of jewellery, and on the day I got a bouquet of beautiful flowers, a home cooked meal and a hell of a night without the kids.

"Packing up for the day Bella, can you give me a ride home?" Angela's voice broke my trance.

"Yeah sure Ang." I shook my head, brining myself back to reality.

Angela and Ben married three years after High School. They have a cute little boy named Drake. Angela is the new school principal.

We got in my car and I started driving to her house. It took about three minutes and we were there. "See you Monday Bella." She shouted as she ran up to her front door.

I was excited as I drove home wondering what was on my note. I jumped out of the car and ran into the house, only to be greeted by loud video game noises; Charlie and Taylor Sift songs bellowing down the stair case; Emma. But no Jacob at the door to greet me. I shook it off and went up to my room, only to see a note on the bed, it read;

'With the pack, don't know when I'll be back. There's a meeting.'

Huh, that's weird, they never have meetings unless…vampires?

**A/N so yeah I decided tow rite a new story seeing as im stuck on my others…not such a good idea cuz now im going to get stuck with this one later on. Oh well. I need some…inspiration: )**

**REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N so yeah…2****nd**** chapter. I would LIKE some more reviews… im getting lots of like fave authors and fave stories and alerts and stuff…but guys I want REVIEWS!**

**Here wee goooo: )**

**Chapter 2: Servant for a Day**

**JACOB POV**

I had to tell her sometime… could I possibly keep it a secret? No. that would be wrong. I'm running back from my meeting with the pack, the words buzzing in my head.

"_They're back, but the treaty still stands. Same rules." Sam told us all matter of factly._

"_They can't do this! Not after I got Bella. If he tries to do anything I swear I'll" I could feel myself trembling when Quil interrupted me._

"_Jake, she loves you, go home mate." He comforted me. I turned around and walked out the door, phasing almost instantly._

I walked inside my home, as usual Charlie was not in bed and Emma was yapping away on her phone upstairs to one of her girlfriends. I walked into the living room and saw Charlie, "Go to bed kid."

"Dad, just one more race!" He whined.

"No, stop being whiny."

"Dad plea"

"I SAID NO!" I cut him off, im so not in the mood for him being a whiny little bitch.

"What the fu- fine." He stomped up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door. I thought about telling Emma to go to bed, _no. _She's a 16 year old girl and I'm pretty sure its her time of the month, I read the sign on her door '_Bitch Zone'_, most definitely not going in there. I headed to my room, just wanting to see my beautiful wife, _mine. _

Bella was sitting on the bed reading a book, she looked up and saw me, "Their back aren't they? The Cullen's?" She whispered, her eyes concerned… for _me?_

"Yeah, all of them, Sam met up with Carlisle earlier today. They're moving back for good now." I sat on the bed next to her and hugged her tight to my chest, "Its ok Bells, I wont let them hurt you again." I whispered into her hair, this must be hard for her.

"Jacob…its fine, im fine. I love you; I have no need to go near them, ever again." She told me, truth be told I never thought _she'd _be the going near them. I thought _they'd _be coming to us, more specifically Edward. I cringed at his name.

"Bells, I never thought you would, I trust you." I layed her down and made love to her, caressing every part of her body.

**BELLA POV **

The morning sunlight woke me up, as well as the smell of bacon and eggs wafting up the staircase. I forced myself out of bed and down the stairs. Jacob, of corse, knows I love bacon and eggs for breakfast; 3 Days, servant.

"Mmmm…smells good." I walked behind him and trailed kisses down his neck.

"Ewww, guys get a room!" Charlie.

"You're just jealous because you don't get any action." Emma.

"Charlie, we have a room, and if you don't be quiet we'll use yours. Emma, yea he's jealous." Jacob…and that's why I married this man, funny, charming and he loves me.

Jacob and I walked up stairs and into our bedroom once again, he set the breakfast down on the bed. "What do you have for me today?" I asked seductively.

"Im all yours ma'am." He purred into my ear, it sent shivers down my spine.

"Well after breakfast you can…give me a full body massage, pedicure, manicure, clean the house, cook me lunch and…I'll think of more later." I smiled mischievously at him, his smirk fell off his face then, "There will be later?" He asked, shocked that I had this much for him to do.

"Hell yes there will be! Now get it moving man servant, you don't want to get behind schedule…" I stripped off and lay down on the bed on my stomach; he towered over me, and then started massaging. He is a god with his hands…

I got up after my massage and stretched out my body, "Pedicure, manicure!" I yelled, he was trying to escape out the bedroom door, not on my watch! He groaned, came over to the bed and stared doing my nails, "Red please, blood red."

"That colour looks so sexy on you…" He started towards my lips and caught me in a passionate kiss, I struggled to push him off me, "Oh no you don't mister, nails first." I planted my nails in front of him and smiled widely.

After I got Jacob into a maid's outfit, skirt and all, I handed him a feather duster and sent him off while I went to have a long relaxing bath, only to be disturbed by smashing around down stairs. I groaned to myself and got out of the bath. I walked down stairs to find a naked Jacob, I giggled. "What did you do?" I said in between fits of laughter.

"I went to bed over to get the bottom shelf dusted and my but must be to big for this god damned skirt and it ripped at the back and then I got angry and I threw it over there," he pointed to the fan, which now had a ripped black skirt spinning on it, "Then the fan chucked a spack and Urgh! I hate cleaning!" I walked over to him and patted his arm, "And that's why I make you do it honey." I smiled again and started walking up stairs.

"Don't forget lunch!" I yelled back down the stairs before I got into my room. About an hour later Jacob came in, covered in flour. "I tried to make you a pie and it died. So here's a sandwich." I laughed at his inability to cook and ate my sandwich.

"Im so glad you can't think of anything else for me to do." Jacob flopped down on the bed.

"Oh im sure I can think of something…" Jacob glared at me, "Joking! Joking!" He smiled widely and I crawled over to him, straddling him.

**A/N that was a longer chappie for you all!**

**I'll update faster if you REVIEW!**

**x**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N sorry I haven't been updating I've just got heaps of work and all –sigh-**

**I hope you enjoy this.**

BELLAPOV

I woke up bright and early; today I wanted my beautiful picnic. I rolled over and looked at the time, '8:00 am'. Great, Jacob hates waking up before 10 on Sundays, I smiled to myself mischievously.

"Jacob…wake up!" I put on my best whiny voice and I saw his eyes flutter as he groaned and rolled the other way, but seeing as he was on the edge of the bed…other way meant _floor_. There was a loud thump and I giggled.

"Bella, what is the time? Because you know that if it is before ten im not going to be very happy."

"Its 8:00 in the morning, and I want my picnic." I sang the last bit, too bad he's not a morning person.

"8:00 in the morning…awe shit," He mumbled into the carpet, "Do we have to do the picnic this year? Or can we at least wait until midday?" He dragged himself back onto the bed and let loose a satisfying sigh when his head hit the pillow. He smiled his childish smile at me as I glared at him, then he rolled onto his stomach. I grunted in frustration and jumped on his buttocks, and sat there as if it were a cushion.

Then he let a feral fart escape his cheeks, I felt it. I gagged and jumped off him, running to the kitchen to escape the stench, "You are disgusting Jacob!" I yelled.

I was sitting on the kitchen bench drinking a cup of water when he came bounding downstairs singing 'beans, beans good for your heart, beans, beans they make you fart.'

"It's all natural Bells, nothing to worry about." He assured me and patted be on the shoulder, and I once thought this man was romantic…bleuh.

"So what do you want for lunch?"

JACOBPOV

"So what do you want for lunch?" I asked her, she rolled her eyes at me, "My favorite sandwich of course…and…my favorite chocolate bar…and…my favorite drink." She said, challenging me.

"So that would be…Chicken salad sandwich of course…and…a Hershey's chocolate bar…and…a coke." She smiled at me and kissed me passionately, of course I got them all right.

"I love you Jacob."

"I love you too Bells, always have always will." She smiled again at my words.

I thought about where to have the picnic…brunch…I remember seeing a beautiful meadow when I was patrolling one time…

Im sure she hasn't been there before, so I'll take her there.

BELLAPOV

It was 10:00 by the time we had gathered everything together and checked that Emma and Charlie had places to go today, so they wouldn't be left alone at home.

We got in his car, "This is going to be a surprise," He whispered as he wrapped a tea towel around my eyes, "How many fingers?" He asked seriously.

"I'm going to say three, because I know you always put five up there. I can't see anything, trust me." He laughed, "You know me too well Mrs. Black."

We didn't drive for that long; he parked somewhere and excitedly pulled me out of the car, leaving the blind fold on. We walked in silence for about an hour, then I could smell fresh air, growing plants, and a faint tinge of sweetness; so basically nature.

Jacob growled suddenly and I felt him tremble next to me, I ripped off the blindfold to see what was wrong. It was the meadow, mine and _Edward's _meadow, and of course he was there to ruin my life again.

JACOBPOV

We walked into the clearing and paused only a few seconds before I picked up on the scent, _vampire. _I looked around to see if I could see them/it. It didn't take me long, sitting in the middle of the meadow, in the long grass and flowers, was Edward.

**Sorry it isn't very long: (**

**Hope you enjoy… REVIEW, please. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, its' really bad of me: (**

**SORRY**

**I'm just having like writers block…my brain wants to die a tad.**

**BELLA POV**

Jacob started trembling next to me, anger coursing through him. _He's going to phase _my brain pointed out the obvious, _calm him down! _I touched him arm closest to me and rubbed my hand up and down it, "Jake, come on, it's ok. It's ok. Calm down." The trembling slowed down a bit, but I could still see the anger in his eyes when I stop in front of him, "It's ok, we can go home or to the beach for the picnic, it doesn't matter." He looked at me and shook his head, as if to snap himself out of his trance.

He bent down to my height and touched his lips to mine softly. I grabbed him by the nape of his neck and brought him closer to me, I almost forgot Edward was in the meadow with us…until i wasn't kissing Jacob anymore, just air. I looked around, trying to locate him.

"You don't touch her!" Edward screamed at Jacob, obviously pissed Jake had kissed me.

"She's my fucking wife! I can do what I want with her!" Jake yelled back, shaking again at Edward outburst. Edward growled in response and sprinted at Jacob, missing him only slightly as he phased into a huge russet wolf.

They were in a stare off when I decided to intervene, "Stop! Stop right now!"

They both turned to look at me, clear realization sinking into their features. "Bella, it's ok, I'll take you back to Charlie's." Edward's velvety voice whispered in my ear suddenly, I struggled to stop my knee's buckling underneath me. I hadn't heard his voice in so long. "Charlie's dead Edward. I live with Jacob, were married. I'm pretty sure you would know that by now." I said, staring him down, but his smoldering topaz eyes bored into me and it didn't come out as angry as I'd hoped.

"I guessed it was just another rumor, it is a small town." He smiles, what I suppose was supposed to be sweetly, but just seemed creepy.

"Let's go Jake." I turned around and Jake was standing next to me, in all his glory, his clothes shredded from when he phased. Neither of them said anything as I grabbed jakes hand and dragged him out of the clearing and back to the car.

He drove in silence, staring at the road with complete anger; I was surprised he wasn't trembling.

**JACOB POV**

We got in the car and I sped off. I was so angry that he was running my day with Bella. I had imagined having a beautiful picnic as the sun went down…and possibly a little sundown sex…But no, Edward has, and probably always will. I bet he wants her back, he can't handle that she's actually happy without him.

"What are you thinking…?" Bella's voice rung into the silence, she sounded worried.

"About how your day was ruined by that blood sucking leech, he always has to ruin everything I have with you!" My voice got louder as a ranted about my anger.

"Hon calm down, he didn't ruin it, its fine. We can go to the beach or something." She tried to soothe me.

"Fine." I said, still quite angry at Edward, even though she said it didn't ruin it, I still think it did. She was probably protecting him…

The silence left me to think the most pessimistic thoughts. _She loves him still, _but she's married to me, it can't be true. _She did it to make him jealous, _she has my children. _She's going to leave you for him; _she has too much with me to do that. _She can just drop everything for him, she doesn't love you, the children were an accident and the marriage was to make Edward want her again. _My brain battled out these thoughts as I drove to the beach on the reservation.

"Are you ok?" Bella broke the silence again.

"Do you love him still?" I blurted out.

"Stop the car." I looked at her incredulously, but skidded to a halt.

She got out of the car and walked in the direction of the house, I drove up to her side, "What are you doing?"

"Walking home."

"I can drive you…"

"No."

"Bells don't do this."

"Do what? At least I don't think my husband loves someone else, even though I've been married to him for years." She is right.

"I'm sorry, please just get back in the car…we can talk at home?" I pleaded with her.

"Fine." She answered sternly as I halted next to her and she got in, slamming the door harder than it needed to be.

**BELLAPOV**

I can't believe he thought I still loved Edward Cullen. After sixteen years of being married, I thought I had convinced him , the fact that he still thought I loved someone else made me furious, made me feel like he doesn't trust me. We have 2 kids and he thinks I love another man, does he think im a user? A player? Thinking about the subject made me even angrier, this was going to turn into a fight when we got home, I just knew it.

He drove the car faster than he was before, he was still naked. I can't believe we thought about going to a public beach with him being naked… He pulled up our driveway and I got out of the car fast, and walked up to the front door.

"Bella wait, we need to talk about this." Jacob pleaded after me.

"Im having a shower to relax and think about it, then I will come downstairs." I said with finality and went inside and up the stairs to the bathroom to have a shower.

I slid off my clothes when the door was locked, so he wouldn't come in. I stepped in the shower and let the hard blasts of water calm my tensing muscles. I turned my back from side to side; the blasts were like a massage, very relaxing. I reached up to the shelf and grabbed my rose scented shampoo; I'd stopped using my strawberry one after Edward left. Once I squirted the thick pink goo onto my hand I rubbed it into my hair, letting the shower fill with the calming scent of roses.

Once the suds had washed out of my hair and I had conditioned it so it was smooth and silky, I wrapped myself in a big fluffy towel and walked into my room slowly, encase he was in there. He was of course.

"Bella…Im sorry, I am. I was angry…I wasn't thinking straight." He whispered to me, while looking at the floor in shame.

"Jake…you hurt me, made me feel like you thought I was a player or a whore…of course I love you!" I tried to whisper back at him, but it came back a tad louder.

"I love you" He said as he walked towards me to hold me.

"Me too…unless you do that again, I might have to rethink it." I laughed.

I stood up on my tip toes and kissed him long and hard, he licked my lips, begging for entrance. I opened my mouth for him, our tongues battling for dominance. I pushed him back and him knee's hit the end of the bed, this caused him to fall on his back in front of me. I let my towel drop to the floor and he moved up the bed, until his head was on the pillow. I moved up him and straddled him; he was trying to get the jeans he had chucked on when we got home off now. I unzipped them and his erection sprung free of its prison.

I bent my head down and took him in my mouth, bobbing up and down on him and grazing him with my teeth occasionally, this gained me many appreciative groans and moans.

"Bella…..ungh… i…cum…mmmm" He managed to whisper out to me, I pulled myself up and sat up straight.

"What…what…?" Jacob asked confused.

"Punishment, you weren't getting off that easily." I smiled mischievously and walked into the cupboard to put some clothes on.

I heard the door open and close, "Mum, we're home!" Emma yelled up at us.

As I walked out to exit the bedroom Jacob peeked in from the bathroom "I'll see you at dinner…I'm….going to have a shower, seeing as you didn't finish what you started." He closed the door and I heard the shower start to run. I left the room giggling.

**EDWARDPOV**

She's here, with the mutt. Bella's here. I haven't seen her in…too long. She was beautiful. She and Jacob stormed off after our confrontation. Jacob was…naked… that is something I did not need to see. She had children…she could never have children with me…well I got what I wanted, she's happy with someone with a soul, she has children and she's going to grow old and grey with the love of her life…

I turned around and sat down in my previous spot…the spot where I and Bella first came to the meadow and lay together… I closed my eyes and wished that I hadn't been selfish and thought I could get along fine without her in my life… I miss her…I want her back…I have to try. I will not give up on her.

**I wasn't really happy with this chapter…but it is longer than most of them… so it's a treat for me being mean and not updating. **

**Review?**

**I know you want to… : ) **


End file.
